Times-The Fall Of Equestria (esp)
by Times.fanfiction.spa.eng
Summary: en un mundo de paz el caos y el horror llegan a equestria , quien sobrevivira.
1. prologo

-12/abril/2013 5:30 P.M.-

ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que he estado afuera...todo es más bello y colorido...puedo sentir el calor del sol en mi piel..

las aves volaban , el sol se reflejaba en las partículas de polvo que estaban en el ambiente , los ponis volando alrededor de canterlot , ver el atardecer y el sonido del viento entrando por las ventanas ... había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no podía ver esto. desde el tren que me encontraba todo se veía perfecto , estaba yendo a canterlot ya que hubo un incidente , me pidieron que fuera a investigar un caso y dar un informe de lo sucedido en unos laboratorios los cuales desde hace 3 años , antes de ser desterrada la princesa luna , luna y celestia habían creado un acuerdo para que se pudieran crear unos laboratorios de investigaciones los cuales tardaron año y medio en ser terminados y cuando al fin estaban por estrenarse luna se rebeló en contra del reino y los laboratorios fueron destruidos por un fuerte derrumbe de la superficie causando daño colateral en ellos. nunca se nombro nada ese día , ni de las instalaciones ni de luna, todo estaba acabado hasta que años más tarde las princesas (celestia y luna) se reconciliaron y todo volvió a ser armonía , seis meses después un grupo de investigadores le mencionaron a celestia acerca de crear unas instalaciones para mejorar equestria lo cual le recordó a las instalaciones dañadas que anteriormente estaban tratando de poner en pie celestia apoyo la idea de los investigadores dando así fondos para volverlos a poner en pie. 2 meses más tarde las instalaciones estaban remodeladas y listas para operar, al estar impacientes el grupo de investigadores empezaron a contratar personal lo cual fue más extenso y basto del que se imaginaban, era el equipo perfecto de investigaciones, en total eran 460 ponis encargados de las investigaciones. lo primero que se decidió fue pedir el consentimiento de celestia y luna acerca de que hacer primero si un arma o un hechizo de destrucción pero rápidamente las princesas se negaron , argumentando dijeron "aquestria es una nación la cual tiene paz , no podemos gobernar influyendo el miedo en las personas " , entonces se les pregunto que ellas que tenían en mente, rápidamente las princesas se miraron asintiendo con la cabeza y después de eso dijeron "equestria necesita algo para que los soldados puedan recuperarse rápidamente después de un ataque" al escuchar esto el grupo de investigación se fue.

Rápidamente se puso en marcha el plan para hacer esto posible se intentaron tanto pociones como hechizos, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que las pociones tenían un mayor efecto en el cuerpo, lo cual descarto a los hechizos de la lista de opciones. durante la investigación se crearon muchas pociones todas hacían que el cuerpo se recuperara 100 o 200 veces más rápido de lo normal algunos hasta lo hacían en cuestión de segundos pero todos tenían un efecto secundario que los descartaba , hasta que la poción ax-112 pudo curar una cortada grande muy profunda en 12 segundos pero dejaba ciego por 10 minutos al que la bebía y ahí fue cuando se creó la poción ax-113 la cual era muy prometedora y se pensaba que esta era la elegida para curar a un poni en 10 segundos de cualquier daño y sin efectos secundarios pero...nos equivocamos.

-11/abril/2013 3:40 P.M-

todo estaba preparado , había 4 investigadores del caso dentro de la sala de operaciones (contándome a mi), se estaba revisando que las muestras de la poción estuvieran en buen estado , todo estaba en orden solo se esperaba a que el sujeto de prueba fuera ingresado en la sala , cuando por fin entro el sujeto de prueba todos sabíamos que era momento de empezar , corriendo subí a un estrado en el cual había un micrófono y una mesa en la cual senté una cámara hacia la sala de operaciones la cual podía captar toda la sala y sin más demora se comenzó con la operación

baldemar: es hora de empezar con la prueba, poción a administrar ax-113

rápidamente se le fue dada al sujeto de prueba la poción junto con una daga

baldemar: ya puede empezar con la operación

rápidamente se lleno de un silencio la sala solo se escuchaba el sonido del aire acondicionado cuando , el sujeto de prueba en su orgullo al ser visto por muchas personas se encajo la daga en el pecho haciendo un corte en el estomago con una sonrisa moribunda y macabra la cual lleno rápidamente de horror las caras de los otros investigadores que grabando y postrados a los lados de los vidrios de seguridad se encontraban , yo me encontraba en completo shock al ver como la sangre del sujeto llenaba todo su cuerpo , al ver esto dije por el altavoz

baldemar: tome la poción rápido!

el sujeto de prueba rápidamente tomo la poción que se encontraba al lado suyo en una bandeja de metal bebiéndola hasta la última gota , al acabar de tomarla no se pudo ver ningún cambio en la herida.

baldemar: la herida sigue ahí , no se está cerrando(susurro)

de nuevo la sala se lleno de silencio cuando de repente se escucho el sonido del cuerpo del sujeto de pruebas caer al suelo

#poom#

de repente uno de los investigadores se acerco y le tomo el pulso , después de 10 segundos de haber puesto si mano en la muñeca , con un rostro de horror y llanto dijo

investigador: está muerto

paralizada toda la sala por el horror nos quedamos inmóviles por mucho tiempo , solo me quedaba decir

baldemar: por favor si esto es una broma no es graciosa , diga en este momento si la poción funciono

pero no hubo respuesta , de repente todos los espectadores me empezaron a ver a mí y a los investigadores cuando lo que en ese momento pareció un milagro ocurrió , la mano del sujeto de pruebas se movió tomando el brazo tomando del hombro a el investigador el cual por el miedo y el horro de que aun sin tener pulso se movía seguía a su lado tomando el pulso , cuando el horror comenzó

#crack#

el sujeto de pruebas había mordido el brazo de uno de los investigadores , y de pronto todo enloqueció , los espectadores se echaron a correr al ver tal brutalidad de el acto , la mordida del sujeto de pruebas había perforado la piel , dejando un rio de sangre saliendo de el investigador , apartir de ahí todo fue muy rápido , no reaccionaba , solo estaba ahí viendo como se comía el sujeto de pruebas a un investigador cuando después de varias mordidas dadas a la extremidad y al cuello , el sujeto de pruebas se levanto abalanzándose sobre el otro investigador , en mi intento por detenerlo y ayudar intente abrir la puerta , pero por el miedo y el acto había olvidado que la puerta solo se abría con la tarjeta de seguridad máxima la cual yo tenía , el cuerpo desangrado y moribundo del sujeto de pruebas se lanzo contra el otro investigador el cual estaba rogando que abriera la puerta cayendo sobre el mas el investigador pudo detener su mandíbula con su mano , en ese instante el cuerpo muerto de el investigador que había sido mordido se levanto con los ojos blancos y sin ninguna expresión satisfactoria en su rostro se abalanzo sobre el investigador y el sujeto de prueba tirando a los tres al suelo cuando solo se escuchaban los gritos de horror de la gente , el sonido de sufrimiento y el sonido de la carne siendo masticada.

rápidamente corrí al panel de operaciones , pase la tarjeta de seguridad y oprimí el botón en caso de emergencias. lo cual hizo que la sala rápidamente se llenara de fuego quemando a los 3 sujetos que se encontraban en la sala de operaciones. al terminar solo se veían los cuerpos chamuscados. después de un rato salí a la superficie a tomar aire cuando un amigo que me había acompañado por que según yo estaba a punto de presenciar mi éxito se me acerco y me dijo

Gabriel: te la metieron

ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la investigación había fracasado

-12/abril/2013 7:04 P.M. -

altavoz: a todos los pasajeros a bordo se les pide desalojar el vagón , hemos llegado a canterlot.

ya era hora , y tenía que darle una buena explicación a celestia.


	2. la caida 1

-12/abril/2013 7:05-

Había sido un largo viaje , la luz era escaza y se podía presenciar muy bien el atardecer, extrañamente había un clima cálido , templado , todo estaba muy tranquilo , más de lo normal..Desde la estación de trenes se podía apreciar una vista muy bella de casi toda equestria , era hermoso ,estaba ahí presenciando la ambientación cuando algo inesperado sucedió.

?: balde-kun !

en ese mismo instante mire y una de mis compañeras de trabajo , una compañera llamada chio la cual se le notaba una felicidad pintoresca, estaba sentada en una banca de la estación , con unos papeles en las manos lo cual era un tanto extraño ya que no estábamos en la sala de investigaciones , a lo cual yendo hacia ella feliz pregunte pregunte cautelosamente

balde: chio-kun ! , que haces?

chio : nada , solo vine a darle el informe a celestia

en ese momento quede frio , no había podido explicar lo que paso , durante mi guardia , y tampoco sabía como lo había explicado chio , era algo aterrador conociendo a celestia , pasando 3 segundos pregunte afónico.

balde: quuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

chio: si ,ya le dije y me explico que estaba bien que en este caso era culpa del sujeto de pruebas por que el excedió los limites y las normas de la experimentación , además de que le mostré el video y se rio mucho con tu cara de muerte , pero después de unos segundos volvió a estar seria y me dijo que también tenía que hablar contigo.

balde: aaaha por que?(sollozando)

chio : porque le di la investigación?

balde: no!, porque no dijiste que vendrías , podíamos los dos darle una explicación concisa y perfecta

chio: ummm esque yo tengo alas y seria mucho más rápido que ir en tren ,yo tarde 20 minutos

balde: yo no tengo alas (deprimido) chio: aaa , eso se arregla cuando seas princesa las tendrás , y hasta un cuerno

balde: soy hombre (serio)

chio : a ps entonces se hace princeso

balde : *_*

chio: bueno tengo que irme a ponyville por que no falta mucho para que anochezca

balde : ok te veo luego , te cuidas

chio: si no te preocupes , umm a todo esto tus amigos me dijeron que harían reunión en tu casa , dijeron que tendrían una noche de películas de terror

balde: queee , ni siquiera me dijeron :s

chio : bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir

balde: adiós

chio :adiós

en ese momento la poni se fue volando , diciendo adiós mientras se iba , centre mi vista en el atardecer del sol hasta que deje de escuchar su "adiós" , solo me quedaba una sola cosa por hacer , y era ir con celestia. rápidamente camine hasta la salida de la estación , un poni con una alegre sonrisa recogió mi ticket de entrada , salí por la puerta principal y al abrirla pensé que se encontrarían muchos ponis alegres y felices por doquier , pero solo encontré ponis serios que caminaban tranquilamente , solo se escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas y el sonido del viento y uno que otra palabra. al entrar todos tenían una expresión distinta , extraña , como si todos hubieran cambiado , en ese momento recordé a celestia , ella estaría enojada o seria por lo que ocurrió , puede que por eso estuvieran serios todos , al no saber qué era lo que pasaba camine hasta el mercado como todos...serio, sabía que tenía que llevar un regalo o al menos algo de fruta para celestia. al entrar al mercado al menos se podía presenciar más alegría , todos estaban alegres comprando y buscando cosas de interés , tenía 100 bits en mi bolsa de mi bata , los cuales los gaste en la primera oferta que escuche

vendedor: canasta de frutas 50 bits por ella! , canasta de fruta 50 bits!

rápidamente dije

balde: deme 2!

al comprar las canastas me sentí satisfecho , al menos no llegaría con las manos vacías y con malas noticias con las princesas. decidí emprender mi camino de nuevo al castillo cuando

*crash*

en mi camino vi una sombra negra que tacleo a uno de los ponis y este cayó en un callejón, al momento corrí y trate de ayudar a la persona que fue tacleada probablemente por un error o por un poni que tenía prisa pero al voltear hacia el callejón solo se encontraba un poni , no 2 sino 1 , cuando yo había visto 2 , dudoso de mi visión le trate de ayudar pero , el poni me respondió con un golpe en el estomago ,parándose vi su cara en las sombras , llena de lo que antes había visto..seriedad, nada más que eso , en el momento en que yo me pare adolorido por el golpe el extraño se echo a correr dejándome a mí con una sola cosa en mi mente

balde: hey estas bien !?

pero ya se había alejado demasiado como para escucharme , sin más pre ángulos continúe mi camino y desde el mercado hasta el palacio solo había encontrado seriedad , pero por qué tanta , ni siquiera los guardias del palacio eran tan serios.

-12/abril/2013 8:10-

cuando llegue al palacio después de 21 minutos los guardias cordialmente abrieron las puertas del palacio. no sabía si ya me estaban esperando o si ya se habían percatado de quien era , o si alguna de las princesas ya me había visto , cuando se abrieron de par en par las puertas pude ver a celestia a lo lejos llena de seriedad y con los brazos cruzados, a la vez solo me quedaba decir

balde: traje regalos

pero no fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír , celestia con tono serio y al parecer enojada dijo

celestia: tenemos que hablar (seria)

balde: ok , se que el incidente fue culpa mía y lo entiendo , la vida de 3 ponis estuvo en juego pero , fue una investigación y al parecer las cosas se fueron de control y

en eso interrumpió celestia

celestia: creaste un virus

balde: qué?

celestia : que has creado un virus , y no fuiste el único que se dio cuenta que esa opción era muy peligrosa

balde: a que se refiere?

celestia : ven te mostrare

celestia camino hacia una puerta al final del corredor al entrar a ella se dividió en 4 salas dos a mi izquierda y otra a mi derecha y otras dos con el mismo orden y al final de el pasillo se encontraba una puerta pequeña a la cual entramos , celestia se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala a la que entramos en al cual aparte de sillas estaba un cristal en una mesa el cual brillaba intensamente con un resplandor , cuando celestia me dijo

celestia : toca el cristal , por favor

balde : que pasara

celestia : ya lo veras

con cautela me acerque a el cristal y al momento de tocarlo un cuadro se desplazo holográficamente , como una pantalla y en ella estaba el video de lo que sucedió en el laboratorio. toda y cada una de las cosas que pasaron habían sido grabadas , al ver que celestia seguía seria le pregunte

balde: que tiene el video?

celestia : es que aun no lo has visto ?

balde : no? , que hay?

celestia: antes de la investigación , cuantas pociones de el ax-113 ordenaste que hubiera en la sala ?

balde : 12 , 12 pociones , por qué ?

celestia: mira bien video

en ese momento me di cuenta que en el video en la mesa donde estaban las pociones había 10 desde el inicio de la operación , confundido por unos momentos el rostro de celestia se volvió serio y triste a la vez

celestia : si esas pociones fueron tomadas , no se sabe en las manos de quien estén , ni para que las quieran

aterrado por las palabras de celestia había tomado conciencia de lo que estaba pasando , habían robado dos de las pociones que hicieron eso

balde: hay que llamar a los soldados! , a lo que sea !, tenemos que encontrar esas pociones y destruirlas !

celestia : eso es lo que se ha estado haciendo en las últimas 5 horas desde que llego tu amiga y me presento la situación...hay algo que me preocupa de igual modo que eso , has notado algo extraño en este reino

balde: si , últimamente , más bien desde que llegue aquí todos han estado muy serios..de hecho demasiado , y vi como una sombra tacleaba a un poni y el solo se levanto tornándose agresivo contra mí y se fue sin decir mas

celestia : a eso me refería , últimamente he tratado de hablar con algunos de los ponis de canterlot pero ninguno me ha dado una respuesta concisa , solo asienten con la cabesa y otros ni siquiera quieren hablar

balde: que cres que esté pasando?

celestia : no lo sé pero , creo que tenemos que actuar rápido , he citado a twilight sparkle y a sus amigas para que mañana vengan y podamos tener un mejor rango de apoyo en la búsqueda

balde: está bien , ! , y los elementos de la armonía están a salvo verdad ?

celestia : si , con twilight ahora mismo

balde : que bien entonces de que nos preocupamos si

en eso celestia interrumpió enfurecida

celestia: tú no entiendes !

balde: perdona , no era mi intención

celestia : antes de que se hiciera este reino se dice que se encontró a una dama sosteniendo un amuleto , este amuleto fue tomado por los ponis que hace mucho tiempo fundaron equestria

balde: y que paso con ese collar

celestia : ven hay algo que debo mostrarte , una historia que probablemente nunca escuchaste

en eso celestia tomo un libro que estaba en una de las sillas y leyó calmadamente

celestia : hace muchos años lo que era nuestro pueblo estaba en guerra , se tenía que estar cambiando de sitio en sitio hasta que un día nacieron 4 grandes guerreros los cuales podían poseer control de todo objeto y sus instancias que el poseía , el primer guerrero tuvo la habilidad de controlar el fuego , el segundo tuvo el poder del hielo, el tercero tuvo el poder de el sonido , y el cuarto el poder de el tiempo. estos guerreros pelearon contra cualquiera que trataba de vencer a su pueblo , tan solo ellos cuatro podían derrotar a un ejército de 1,000 ponis los cuales eran vencidos. un día llegaron a una tierra en la cual encontraron una gema la cual se les fue dada por una dama , esa dama después de dárselas pronuncio "esta piedra les dirá la condición de su pueblo" después de eso desapareció. los guerreros al poco tiempo de dieron cuenta que la piedra cambiaba de color dependiendo del estado en el que se encontrara equestria , si había prosperidad se tornaba azul , si había peligro se tornaba amarilla y si habría una guerra devastadora en la cual muchos murieran se tornaba violeta. los guerreros al ya no querer mas guerra fundaron un acuerdo entre los reinos en el cual se dijo que la paz seria para siempre y así fue por mucho tiempo , después de hacer este pacto los guerreros desaparecieron y nunca más se volvió a hablar de ellos.

balde: wow y donde esta esa piedra ahora , pudiéramos saber si algo malo pasara

celestia: si tienes razón , pero eso es lo que me causa tal seriedad y miedo

balde: qué? , la piedra esta amarilla , o azul , o violeta

celestia : (triste) no , la piedra esta roja

ese fue el momento más incomodo de esa charla , cuando las puertas se abrieron

soldado: princesa celestia

celestia: si , que pasa

soldado: la sala de huéspedes esta lista

celestia: muchas gracias , puede retirarse

en ese momento el soldado saludo y cerró las puertas , seguía espantado por el caso de la piedra cuando,

celestia : bueno mucha charla por hoy , lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana y una vez que lleguen twilight y sus amigas

balde: si , que así sea

en ese momento salimos y celestia tomo unas escaleras hacia su trono y yo fui a la sala de huéspedes , al entrar ahí trate de recostarme y dormir , no podía conciliar el sueño después de lo que había pasado , decidido salí a las puertas del palacio para presenciar el anochecer , era una noche muy fría...y tranquila, tan tranquila que hasta el sonido del viento relajaba , al ver a los guardias del palacio que estaban afuera hasta daba remordimiento solo de verlos , así que fui a el comedor real y tome dos de los manteles que ahí se encontraban , tirando charolas y platos a mi paso y cuando llegue a ellos se las puse en la cabeza...¨pff¨ se veían mas absurdos de lo que ya se veían cuando en ese momento se empezó a llenar el ambiente de un sollozo muy tenue que con el paso de los segundos fue incrementando , a la vez muchos gritos y expresiones de agonía se sumaban a ese canto horrendo , parecía como si el mismo infierno hubiera llegado a canterlot cuando

*boom* *crash* *smash*

la ciudad entera se encontraba en un caos , todos estaban corriendo hacia el castillo mientras explosiones y ruidos de destrucción iban tras de ellos rápidamente corrí para informarle a celestia cuando vi de nuevo esa sombra negra también dirigiéndose al castillo con gran velocidad , subiendo las escaleras llame a celestia , la cual por los ruidos ya había despertado

celestia: que está pasando! , infórmenme!

balde , soldados: no lo sé!

por unos segundos todos nos callamos y se escuchaba a la multitud entrar al castillo , todos se habían alojado en las cámaras de el primer piso del castillo mientras nosotros estábamos en la tercera , en mi intento por saber que pasaba dentro del sonido del mismo infierno en la tierra , baje al segundo piso , bajando las escaleras con rapidez me di cuenta de que estaba ahí , la sombra negra que había atacado a aquel poni en el supermercado , estaba parado buscando alrededor , como tratando de encontrar algo , a la vez entre mas lo veía mas podía definir que era esa cosa extraña , al no tener más en donde buscar , dirigió su vista hacia las escaleras donde yo me encontraba , en ese momento se pudo ver claramente lo que era.. un changeling(uno de los soldados de la reina chrysalis) al verme corrió rápidamente a mi posición , yo por el miedo a que me pasara exactamente lo que a la persona del supermercado corrí hacia el tercer piso de nuevo , en ese momento solo vi a celestia en su trono y a los guardias protegiéndola , al mismo tiempo que llegue a el centro de la sala grite

balde: ya sé lo que pasa nos están ata.

en ese momento una gran explosión provino del segundo piso , y por las escaleras salto esa figura negra que había visto antes , alzo una daga en su mano y la lanzo contra la princesa , a la vez la princesa intento esquivarla pero esta llego a encajarse en su brazo, después el techo se empezó a derrumbar yo tome a el atacante de celestia por el cuello , el golpeándome y tratando de alejarme no vio que una roca estaba justo arriba de él lo cual lo hirió haciéndolo caer al suelo, yo corrí rápido a tratar de salvar a celestia gritándoles a los guardias

balde : cúbranla

pero fue demasiado tarde una de las rocas hizo que mitad del suelo del tercer piso cayera junto con los guardias , en mi intento de desesperación , sabía que tenía que ayudarla , rápidamente corrí hacia ella pero no tome en cuenta que el techo seguía desmoronándose , un pedazo de un pilar me hirió la pierna , haciéndome caer al suelo mientras , montones de pilares caían a mi alrededor y sobre mí , trate de levantarme ,pero una piedra cayó sobre mi espalda...me estaba desmayando del dolor , viendo como montones y montones de rocas caían sobre mi y celestia sepultándonos con rocas sobre el duro y grueso piso. pensé que iba a morir , que y no veri a mis compañeros.

-12/abril/2013 11:27 P.M.-

todo estaba callado , no se podía escuchar nada ,sino uno que otro sonido el cual no se reconocía.

después de mucho tiempo recupere la conciencia , estaba obscuro y tenía que quitarme el montón de rocas que estaban sobre mí , empecé a mover con mi mano algunas y después pude salir arrastrándome , al ver el caos que se había creado por la explosión , la cual no se supo de donde vino, fui a ayudar rápido a celestia. al remover parte del montón de rocas que la sepultaban pude ver que seguía respirando , estaba toda herida y con un cuchillo/daga en su brazo derecho , al remover la arma de su brazo la cargue sobre mi hombro para poder llevarla con un doctor para que la atendiera.

al ver una puerta al lado del trono en el cual se encontraba ,tuve una esperanza de salir de donde estábamos ya que no podía brincar con ella ni podía caminar mucho ,aparte de estar mal herido, removiendo algunas rocas que obstruían la puerta pude ver que eran unas escaleras secundarias , mi rostro se lleno de alegría al ver una posible salida. cojeando y adolorido baje las escaleras , pero algo estaba mal , no se escuchaba nada , nada en absoluto , solo mis pisadas y quejidos al bajar las escaleras cuando al empezar a bajar al primer piso empecé a escuchar

*crack* *crack* *crack*

un sonido como si estuvieran quebrando lentamente un pedazo de madera húmeda , el cual el sonido se hacía cada vez mas fuerte conforme bajaba las escaleras , con la esperanza de que existiera alguien vivo después de lo que paso acelere el paso para dale atención medica a celestia cuando al llegar la tensión fue extrema encontré a un poni puesto de rodillas de el cual provenía el crujido tan rasgante , enfrente un cuerpo puesto de lado , lleno de sangre y enfrente de estas dos figuras había miles y miles de cadáveres tirados en el suelo, al ver tan horripilante escena pensé que la persona de rodillas estaba preparando algo para curar a la persona enfrente de ella , me acerque un poco a para pedirle ayuda pero , al acercarme el ambiente estaba lleno de putrefacción y olores inmundos , y la persona no parecía tener un color normal de piel , estaba más morado/negro de lo normal , lo cual me hizo recordar

balde: *susurro* esto ya lo había visto antes

al ver un poco más de cerca vi lo que en realidad pasaba , esa persona estaba sosteniendo en sus manos un brazo de un poni el cual probablemente fue desgarrado brutalmente , esto si lo había visto antes...en el laboratorio...el experimento ax-113 . ante este conocimiento sabía lo que estaba pasando en todo canterlot , la poción ax-113 había sido administrada a uno de los ponis que vivía en esta ciudad. lentamente me empecé a echar para atrás sabiendo que ningún ruido podía llamar la atención de aquellas cosas moribundas , lentamente camine hacia atrás cuando

*crack* había pisado un cristal que a causa del caos se había roto y sus restos habían quedado en el suelo cuando el sonido de crujido se detuvo , no tenía que hacer ningún otro ruido y al echar otro paso para atrás *crack*

balde: are you f&cking kidding!

lo cual llamo mas la sala de mi voz enojada y llena de odio hacia esos cristales , lentamente el poni que se estaba comiendo el brazo se levanto y con el todos los cuerpos que estaban tirados en el suelo también , cuando di otro paso atrás todos estaban observándome a mí con unos ojos perdidos , blancos y un rosto lleno de mucho que desear, me quede inmóvil y por unos segundos todo se calmo , volví a moverme y uno de los ponis dio un grito desgarrador y todos los que en segundos fueron cuerpos se abalanzaron contra mí a una velocidad de trote, yo en mi esfuerzo corrí cojeando hacia la puerta más cercana , lamentablemente estaba cerrada. vi detrás mío y todas esas cosas venían hacia mí , sabía que tenía que derrumbar esa puerta aun que estuviera cerrada , era solo cuestión de 10 segundos para que llegaran hasta donde yo estaba , [9 segundos] deje a celestia a un lado de la puerta y di el primer golpe con mi hombro *bum* , [7 segundos ] , mire de nuevo hacia atrás para ver que tan lejos estaban y cada vez estaban más cerca , di el segundo golpe a la puerta *bum* [5 segundos] , sol vi a dar otro golpe a la puerta esta vez gritando

balde: abran por favor!

pero nadie parecía estar adentro [3 segundos ] era el último intento , me abalance contra la puerta cuando esta fue abierta por un poni y este diciendo

? : rápido entren

[1 segundo] tome a celestia y me tumbe con ella contra el suelo y la persona misteriosa cerró la puerta poniendo un tablón de madera atrincada en ella

*bum* *bum* *bum* *bum* *bum*

esas cosas estaban intentando abrir la puerta, cuando

?: están bien?

balde: si , si gracias

?: y esa herida?

balde: con una roca

? : huh

balde: baldemar mucho gusto :D

pollo : dime pollo , mucho gusto

balde : si , mucho gusto

?: woooo sigue habiendo personas con vida!

pollo : ese es mi hermano Marcelo

Marcelo : hola

balde: alguien tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo ?

Marcelo , pollo , celestia: nop

balde : deamn

Marcelo : yo creo que tenemos una idea de que son esas cosas

balde: por favor si tienes algún dato de que sean por favor dímelo

Marcelo : hay una probabilidad de que sea lo que creo que es , es de un 100%

balde , pollo : ah ya sé lo que son :( , :(

celestia : si , si son

balde: huh(suspiro)

balde , celestia , pollo , Marcelo : zombies


End file.
